Persona, The Secret of the Midnight Channel
by Fira54
Summary: It looks like the Investigation Team is on yet another case. But this time, they will need the help of a certain task force known as SEES. Will the Midnight channel cover the world in fog, or will it finally be purged? Persona 4 and Persona 3 Crossover. YUxYUKIKO YOSUKUxCHIE KANJIxNAOTO MITSURUxAKIHIKO . The picture belongs to Zelkats over on DeviantArt. Check him out!
1. Chapter 1: The Velvet Room

**This is my first fanfiction, and it obviously will not be perfect. I don't mind constructive criticism, just don't be a dick about it. Don't even bother flaming, because I usually laugh at how badly these flames are presented anyways. If your anonymous, I will probably just delete your review, especially if It's flame. There is no reason you shouldn't have to hide behind an anonymous tag, because if you do, then you should probably just leave.**

**Anyway without further ado, lets get started shall we.**

**By the way, this is technically a crossover, but i can't really label it as such since the only persona on fanfiction is the series.**

_**Disclaimer: All the rights to the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series belong to ATLUS. Just pay me no mind.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – "The Velvet Room"**

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room." The mysterious old man welcomed.

"Huh?" I thought out loud. The... Velvet Room?

"My name is Igor; I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, a room that can only be accessed by those who are bound by a contract." Igor explained, his mischievous grin never faltering. "But, of course, you already knew that".

Wait, something's not right. I thought we stopped the murders in Inaba, and stopped the shadows from merging with it. Oh, that's right, I remember. I was visiting Inaba again for Golden Week, and then the Midnight Channel aired again. We stopped Labrys' shadow, but I can't remember anything after the fight.

"Now then, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Igor asks, expression never changing.

Yourselves? Ah, I didn't see these two next to me. I guess I found it a bit unnecessary to look around, considering how many times I've been here. Wow, I never would've thought there were multiple contractors. Now that I think about it is definitely possible, it's just never crossed my mind before.

"Well, my name is Narukami Yu." I announced, with a smile. I am very curious to meet the two other contractors.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Narukami-san." She wore a smile as well, and was probably just as eager to meet another contractor. "My name is Arisatou Minako".

Taking closer look, Arisatou had auburn hair, which was held up in the back with a single ponytail. She had on a uniform, likely from her school, and wore headphones around her neck. It also looks like the barrettes in her hair, form two X's and two I's. I doubt it's intentional, but it's very interesting nonetheless. The guy to her left wore similar apparel; in fact the only real difference was that his jacked was unbuttoned and the color of his headphones was different. His hair was long and blue, and it was parted over most of the right side of his face. His eyes were blue, which was the opposite of Aristo's eyes, which were red.

"You said your name was Arisatou, right?" The guy asked. She nodded and he pondered a bit. "That can't be right, because my name is Arisatou Minato".

I guess that means that they're related, but he doesn't sound so sure. Minako, in fact, looks as confused as him.

"What? I don't have any siblings though, and by the looks of it we go to the same school. I've never even seen you around, though." She looked down, lost in thought.

"Ah, allow me to explain." Igor started. "The both of you hail from alternate realities. Arisatou Minako, I regret to inform you that I have placed you in the reality of these two gentlemen." Igor finished.

Alternate realities, huh. I guess that's another thing that I've never thought about, even though it's still definitely possible. I wonder if I have an alternate version of myself, and how many exist. I'll think about that later, it looks like those two are pretty surprised, after all. Of course, I would be too if I met my alternate self. I wonder how many alternate realities exist, and-

"It's a bit much to take in, but I'm sure I'll accustom to it." Minako said. However, then her expression turned grave. "What about all my friends, I don't want to lose the bonds that took so long to forge".

"That won't happen." I said quickly. "No matter what happens, that won't change. I'm sure you knew that, I just needed to remind you." I'm not quite sure what brought that outburst. I guess I've been in a situation that made me question the strength of my bonds, but it was foolish to think they wouldn't hold up.

"Yeah, you're right." She turned to him with a smile. She then looked down, and sighed. "Something else is bothering me though. I can't remember anything about what became of Tartarus, and the Dark hour."

Dark Hour? Tartarus? What the hell is that? Is it like the Midnight channel? Ugh, I have to stop pondering this, I'll ask them later.

However, at this, Minato looked dumbfound. He put his hand to his heart, as if it had just stopped. Something was definitely bothering him about Minako's revelation.

"Nyx." Was all Minato said, before he turned straight to Igor. "How am I... alive?!" Did he just question his existence? What the hell is going on?

Minako put two hands up to her face, as she turned to Minato. He, however, was still staring straight at Igor, his hand on his chest.

"Now now, everyone calm down." Igor said. His creepy smile was still there, but I don't think it will ever falter. "I felt that you're role as contractor wasn't completely fulfilled, and along the task I entrust you with, you will learn about how you were brought from the dead." He looked at Minako this time. "You, died, as well and were brought back. I also regret to inform you, that it will be very difficult to return to the reality from whence you came". He answered every question perfectly, and it seemed to satisfy the others. Obviously, Minako was a bit shaken up, but how could she not be? Minato seemed to be ok with the fact that he was brought back from the dead. In fact, even I am still a bit surprised.

"So, why are we here?" I asked. No one had asked the question since we had woken up here. I guess problem after problem arose way too fast for any of us to worry about why we were here.

"Ah, yes, your new task has yet to be introduced to you." Igor motioned to his left. "My assistant, Margaret, will inform you of the task ahead". Margaret? Wow, somehow I failed to notice her right next to him. Maybe it's all this velvet screwing with my eyes.

"Hello, my name is Margaret, as you now already know". Her expression seemed to stay strict and firm, with that little bit of nonchalance. It is the Margaret I know, after all.

"What about Elizabeth?" Minato asked. Elizabeth… I know that name from somewhere. Wait, wasn't she in the Midnight Channel during the Grand Prix. Yeah, that's right; she fought me to discover the meaning behind the wild card.

"Yeah, and Theo?" Minako asked. Now Theo is a name I'm not familiar with. Judging by the fact that she is from an alternate dimension, I'd guess that Theo is an alternative to Elizabeth.

"Ah, my sister is off on a personal quest. Elizabeth will likely not be back for quite a long time." Margaret then turned to Minako. "As for Theo, I am afraid he is from you're reality."

Minako then looked a bit forlorn. At this point, though, who can blame her? Everyone she knows is off in a different reality, and she may not even be able to return.

"Now, if we can get back on subject." Margaret started. Her expression also didn't seem to change; she probably learned that from Igor. "I'm sure Narukami is familiar with the entity that encountered him at the end of his last short journey." That's right; we did meet someone after we defeated Labrys' shadow. "Anyway, that entity is planning something. I can tell you that he plans to eliminate your persona, and the method at his disposal, is something that Narukami has already learned".

It seems like I know way more about this than those two, then again I had no idea what the Dark Hour, or Tartarus was. Hell, I still don't know what they are. I assume that the Dark Hour is similar to the Midnight Channel.

"Anyway, it is your job to figure out where this entity is hiding, what he is planning, and stop him. Do not worry; however, I'm sure you have people with enough brainpower for an idea of where to start looking." Well, I guess Naoto will be hard at work again. "Unfortunately, there is not much else I can disclose to you at this moment. I can leave you with a name before we send you off, a name with a very vital role in all of this".

Well that will certainly help, considering with the little amount of information we have right now, I doubt even Naoto will have an idea of where to look.

"Kirijo".

* * *

**So with that, the first chapter has been released to the internet. Feel free to tear it apart, keeping in mind the first author note. I'd also like Pairing suggestions if at all possible. Currently I have decided I am going to be going with:**

**YUxYUKIKO. YOSUKExCHIE. KANJIxNAOTO(Honestly if i didn't pick this one, who the hell would i be?) MITSURUxAKIHIKO. **

**To be honest, i really couldn't think of very many others. It's mostly the Persona 3 characters i always have trouble with pairing up. I'll take your suggestions on the matter, though, so feel free to review and tell me your honest opinion. I also don't care if you pair up P3 characters with P4 characters.**

**(I really need pairing suggestions XD)**

**Anyway, Fira out!**

_Next Chapter: The Investigation Team sets out._**  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Investigation Team Meets

**Well, I've finished my second chapter. This one took a bit longer than the first one, since I am the master of procrastination. That paired with all the schoolwork i'm being bombarded with.**

**Anyway, I don't have too much to say about this chapter other than i'm introducing all of the Investigation team. Hopefully I revised this better than chapter 1, and enjoy the show.**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns everything in the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series, and I own nothing. Hell, ATLUS is god, give all credit to them.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – "The Investigation Team Sets Off!"**

I woke up with a cold sweat, and my head felt like it was about to melt. Ugh, where am I? I see my study desk and TV. I guess I fell asleep at Dojima's place, but that's not surprising considering I live here when I visit.

As I got up, I remembered something about my dream. No, it definitely wasn't a dream; it felt like I was there, as I have many times in the past. Apparently, I've become a contractor again. Not surprising since we are on the trail of another evildoer.

"Breakfast is ready!" That was Nanako. I should hurry downstairs, because after yesterday I need some food to refuel my energy. Plus, Nanako-chan is a great cook.

"Good morning big bro!" Nanako said as I walked downstairs. Across the table there were plates of eggs, bacon, and a watermelon. I guess Dojima went out and got another giant watermelon, which is quite a rare thing for him to do.

"Good morning Nanako-chan, did Dojima-san head out for work already?" Dojima-san was always at work, or at least, he used to always be at work. Lately he has had more time off due to the murder case being closed.

"Yeah, he's going to be home early today though." Nanako said. She seemed to be pretty happy that Dojima-san was getting home early. Dojima rarely ever got to spend time with Nanako when I was around, so it's nice to see him getting more time off.

"I made breakfast." Nanako repeated. I almost forgot about the very thing that I came down here for.

"Thanks, Nanako-chan." I said, and then proceeded to enjoy some delicious food.

As we were eating, tiny bits of banter went on between us about how life in the city has been treating me since I left Inaba last year. I couldn't help but think about the new case, and the events in the Velvet Room last night. Now there are 2 more contractors, which either means we'll be stronger, or the enemy will prove to be more of a challenge.

"You were really tired last night. Were you still train sick or something?" Nanako questioned. I obviously can't tell her about Personas and the T.V. world, so that excuse should suffice.

"Yeah, I don't do so well on trains or any type of long travel for that matter." I lied. I actually quite enjoy long rides, or rather they just don't really bother me because I either sleep, or listen to music and stare out the window.

Thankfully, she believed that and left it as it was. After that we just continued eating until we couldn't eat anything else. We definitely didn't finish the watermelon, so I guess Dojima still has something to eat later.

"Nanako-chan, I'm going to head out to Junes. Will you be ok here at home until Dojima-san gets back?" I knew her answer would be something like 'Yeah' or 'Of course I will'. I just can't help but be a little cautious after the whole incident with Namatame.

"Of course I will big bro. Have fun at Junes!" Nanako waved goodbye as I walked out. I waved back and headed for Junes, because for some reason, I had a feeling that everyone was going to meet up there.

* * *

As I walked up to our usual table, I noticed that there were a lot more people bustling around Junes lately. Hell, not even just Junes, it's the whole town. The string of murders and missing cases must have drawn people to this town. It used to be really small, and didn't get much but the occasional tourist. However now, the town has become somewhat famous.

"Hey Yu!" without even turning around, I could tell it was Yosuke. As I did turn around, though, I was surprised to see Teddie with him. I shouldn't have been too surprised, since Teddie works at Junes with Yosuke.

"Sensei!" teddie cheered. He clasped his hands together, and I swear I could see stars in his eyes. These two were some of my closest friends; I mean we have spent the most time together. More so with Yosuke, he's become somewhat of a brother to me. I helped Teddie out with fixing the midnight channel and helped him overcome himself even.

"Hey guys. Is everyone else coming?" I asked. I had a feeling that it was an unwritten rule to come to Junes immediately after a problem arises.

"Well I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling everyone had the same idea as us." Yosuke said. He put his hands behind his head, and plopped down into the seat across from mine.

"I'm really excited to go to Port Island! It will probably be as fun as last time." Teddie said. Ah yes, the last time we went to Port Island was truly a time to remember.

"Oh god no, we do not need another King's game. It was so weird, and Yu kept hogging all the girls." Yosuke whined. I can't really deny that.

Before any of us had a chance to discuss further, Naoto-kun walked up to the table.

"Whoa Naoto-kun, it's rare to see you in casual clothing." Yosuke said as Naoto sat down next to Yosuke.

Naoto looked down and mumbled, "Uh, well you guy's wear casual things all the time, so I thought I would wear similar apparel." She had on a white, buttoned t-shirt, and black jeans. She looked really good in casual clothing, but I guess we never would have known that since she wears her detective getup most of the time.

"Nao-chan looks so beary pretty!" Teddie said. Teddie will be Teddie I guess, always the ladies' man. Or rather the guy who falls for every girl he meets, which is a little odd considering he's a bear technically. To be honest, I'm not even completely sure how he grew a human body.

"E-enough!" Naoto said, as she instinctively put her hand up to her head, as if to pull down her non-existent cap.

As if on cue, Kanji, and Rise both walked up to the table. They seemed to be in mid-conversation.

"I told you already, I'm not into that kind of stuff." Kanji said, as he looked away from Rise. I have a feeling I already know what they're talking about if that's the first thing I heard out of Kanji.

"Well if you aren't into that, then you must be seeing someone." Rise said, as brushed up against Kanji to get an answer from him. Rise can be pretty persistent.

Kanji's cheeks turned a bit pink as he proceeded to respond. "Dammit, I said no already! I'm not into any of that shit, and I'm not seeing anyone."

Rise didn't look convinced, but she just sighed and said, "Oh well Kanji-kun, you can try to hide it, but I know you're lying."

Kanji simply grunted and turned his head towards this direction, "Hey guys."

"Yu-senpai!" Rise cheered, as she ran towards me and hugged my head. She sat down next to me before anyone had the chance. During our time together, Rise had always had a massive infatuation towards me. I guess it's like teenage girls and their crushes on boy bands, except I don't sing.

Kanji rolled his eyes at her and slouched down in the seat next to Naoto. Whether anyone noticed or not, the chemistry between those two was obvious. At least to me it is.

"Looks like everyone's almost here, we just have to wait for Chie and Yukiko-san." Yosuke yawned. He looked tired, but then again everyone was probably tired from yesterday's venture.

"Hey Naoto-kun, I need to ask you something about yesterday. It's about the people we met in the TV." I asked remembering Igor's hint.

"Yes Senpai?" Naoto asked while everyone else listened in.

"Well, it's about Kirijo, the red-haired woman we met in the TV. Something's been bothering me about her, and I was hoping you knew if her or her family has done anything suspicious." I couldn't tell everyone about the Velvet Room. For some reason they can't see the Velvet Room, so even if I did decide to tell them about it, they would have no idea what I was talking about.

"Well the Kirijo group has been in an accident in the past. An explosion occurred when they were studying shadows." Naoto answered.

"Wait, they were studying shadows?" Yosuke asked surprised. Studying shadows? I should definitely listen in to whatever else Naoto has to say.

"Yes and the strangest thing is that 10 years after the incident people in Port Island started contracting Apathy Syndrome." Naoto explained. I recall Apathy Syndrome as an extreme case of Apathy, as the name implies.

"I remember that on the news last year. It started to get pretty bad over there, and then everyone just got better all of a sudden." Kanji said.

"I've actually met some people with Apathy Syndrome when I was on tour." Rise said. She looked very forlorn; I guess this syndrome is all it's made out to be.

"Why are you asking about Kirijo-san anyway?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh, no reason, it just occurred to me to ask about her. She did seem pretty suspicious since we've never seen anyone else with personas in the TV." I answered. It looked like everyone was convinced, except for Naoto. She seemed to just stare at me after that like she knew something was wrong. She is a detective so I should've expected it.

Thankfully, Chie and Yukiko arrived to stop that question from escalating any further.

"Hey everyone." Yukiko said. She had that formal tone in her voice all the time, probably because she's going to be running her families inn one day.

"Hey Yukiko, Chie." I welcomed. Now everyone was here, and we could talk about the case.

"Hi guys. You didn't start without us did you?" Chie asked playfully.

"Well it's your own fault for coming late." Yosuke said turning his head a bit.

"Shut up, Yosuke. You don't have to help your family run an inn do you?" Chie asked Yosuke.

"I have to help manage Junes; I think that's close enough." Yosuke retaliated. I think they're relationship has improved over time, I can tell because there's less physical contact.

"Enough Chie, we came here to talk about the case." Yukiko said. She didn't say it in an angry way; she just looked concerned about how Chie and Yosuke were fighting. I wonder why that is.

"Fine." Chie whined and sat down next to Rise, followed by Yukiko.

"Ok, so we're all here." Yosuke said. "So who wants to bring up the first order of business?"

"I want to know who that punk is that screwed up the TV again." Kanji asked punching his fists together.

"Yeah, he worries me, the way he goes about fighting us and weakening us." I said. I remembered that the method he uses to fight is to weaken our resolve to the point where our personas revert back to shadows.

"He's a coward, why can't he come and fight us." Rise pouted. That immature mood is just like her, it's just how she is.

"He's human, so he must be controlling an essence similar to that of a shadow or a persona." Naoto said. "As to his whereabouts, I'm afraid we are going to have to follow in Kirijo-san's footsteps. She told us not to get involved, but she knows more than us, so we should be heading off to Port Island."

"That's also bothering me." I said once again. "With our different family situations, how are we going to convince our parents to let us live in Port Island for a while. Even after that, where are we going to stay when we get there?"

Everyone was silent, not that I blame them. Yukiko has to run her family inn, Yosuke has to help out at Junes, Rise is an idol, Kanji has to help his mom around the textile shop, and I have to return to my hometown after golden week is over. Naoto finally spoke up.

"I have a place to stay if we can convince our families. It's a dorm, one that very few people reside in and apparently where Kirijo, Aigis, and Sanada were staying during High School." Naoto answered. Well she answered one of my questions, at least.

"I think it would be best if we all tried to convince our families." Yukiko said. She looked very depressed, probably because she has the worst odds out of all of us to leave Inaba.

"But, Yukiko, the inn…" Chie trailed off. Chie understood Yukiko more than any of us, they we're childhood friends after all.

"Well, here's the plan then." Yosuke started. "We will all go home and try to convince our families to let us stay in Port Island. When we have our answers, we will meet back here."

Everyone nodded and got up, except for Naoto. She just sat down with me until everyone else was gone.

"Is something bothering you Senpai?" Naoto asked. She could tell that something was bothering me, call it detective's intuition.

"Well…" I started thinking of a way to blow off this conversation that I didn't feel like having.

"You asked about Kirijo all of a sudden, and while she was a bit suspicious, she definitely didn't seem to be working with the enemy." Naoto explained. I sighed; her logic got the better of me. Oh well, I might as well come clean, if she didn't believe me then so be it.

I told her all about how last year on the train ride; I fell asleep and had a dream about a Velvet Room. I told her about me being a contractor, and the events last night in the Velvet Room. Most importantly, I told her about what Igor said.

After that, Naoto looked the same as she always did, as if she was pondering everything I was just talking about. I can understand if it was a lot to take in.

"Why didn't you tell everyone else about the door, and the Velvet Room?" Naoto asked. Oh yeah, I forgot the point of everything I just told her.

"Apparently, only I can see the door to the Velvet room, and only I can enter the door since I'm a contractor. I guess I just thought that no one would believe my story." After I said that, I realized how stupid I was being. After everything that's happened to us, I doubt they wouldn't believe me even if they couldn't see it.

Naoto smiled as if she understood what I was thinking, and walked out of Junes. Thanks Naoto, I was being really stupid.

Well I guess I should go and see if Dojima's home yet, I wonder how I'm going to explain all this to Dojima-san.

* * *

When I got back home, I was greeted by Dojima-san, rather than Nanako-chan.

"Hey, welcome back." Dojima smiled a bit. I hope he doesn't lose that cheery attitude when I talk to him about Port Island.

"Hey Dojima-san, where's Nanako." I asked, more of the Sister-complex Kingpin of Steel at work.

"She's out with some of her friends that she made at school while you've been back in the big city." Dojima answered. That's great to hear, Nanako was always raised by her only friend the TV. It's nice to know she has friends to hang out with when I leave and Dojima's at work.

"Dojima-san, I need to talk to you about something."

"Hmm?" Dojima asked as I walked up to the table.

I sat down and told him all about the case we're on, and how we need to start living in Port Island.

After that he just started sitting there silently. I was almost worried he'd be angry that I'm trying to solve another case, but he just laughed.

"Beating me to the punch again, eh?" Dojima said still laughing. I really had no idea what he was laughing at.

"I was actually about to be relocated to the Port Island Detective agency. It's even about the case you're talking about as well." Dojima said. I sighed; at least I got that out of the way.

"So what about everyone else. I don't really know what I'm going to do about everyone else's parents." I asked. I didn't really expect him to do much; he's just a cop after all.

"Don't worry about that either. I'm sure I can convince all of their parents to let me take them. If I'm going, it should ease the minds of the other parents knowing there will be a guardian around." Dojima said.

Then he got really serious and said, "You know, back in the murder case last year, I was really annoyed that you we're getting involved with the case. I was concerned that you all were going to be the next victims. Then, when you confronted Adachi, I realized that all that stuff about you entering TV's and using special powers was true." Dojima smiled. "I'm sure we can work together on this case."

I smiled as well, it's great to know that we have a means of getting to Port Island, and that Dojima-san is even going to help us out with the case.

"Thank you, Dojima-san. I need to head back to Junes to talk to everyone about this."

"Make sure you tell me which parents need convincing." Dojima said as I walked outside and headed to Junes.

* * *

**Well I hope this is a satisfying chapter for you all, It's definitely longer than the first and i'm glad I finally finished it. Thank you SunFlor for your review last chapter, and I am glad to see at least some people are reading my story. Feel free to review, and I'm not going to repeat what I said about flamers.**

**Anyway, Fira out.**

_Next Time- "SEES"_**  
**


	3. Chapter 3: SEES' Reunion

**Well it looks like I finally got around to uploading. It's been an odd twilight for me, because I've had about half of chapter 3 done for a couple of weeks. Then I guess I just decided to not touch it until today.**

**Anyway, about the chapter. Sorry in advance for changing viewpoints a whole bunch, but I just felt like it was the best thing to do for the way I wanted to structure SEES' reunion. So I hope you enjoy the reuinion of SEES.**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns everything related to Persona, and I am but a lowly servant who plays the games and decided it would be cool to write a story on it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – "SEES"**

"So where are we going to start looking?" Akihiko asked. He was always a straightforward guy, quite a one-track mind.

It had been around 2 hours since we had entered the TV, and we had just exited around 5 minutes ago. I know we need to start thinking about this soon, but he doesn't care for breaks in the action.

"Don't worry Akihiko; we're going to stop by home before we start thinking about where we're going to search." I explained. I think he knows full well where we're headed, and I can tell because of the way he smashed his gloves together.

"Heheh. That brings back memories, both good and bad." Akihiko said smiling. He hid his pain, which I can understand. We've been through a lot of hardship, including the death of our leader Arisato. Just thinking about it is enough to drive me into a depressed state.

"Mitsuru-san?" A certain robotic voice asked. As I turned around I saw Aigis, an anti-shadow weapon we essentially adopted from my father's island.

"When are we setting off?" She asked. Aigis had never been an impatient person, so I assumed the driver had asked her.

"Tell him we should be going about now." Akihiko answered. I nodded to confirm I agreed with him, and Aigis went to go tell the driver. The sooner we start off to Port Island the better.

* * *

I wonder what Mitsuru-san and Akihiko-san are up to about now. It was a pretty random thought; I mean I was just walking to the Port Island station to meet up with Chidori. It did make sense though, since she did lose her memory back in the SEES days. It was way better than having her die though.

"Junpei!" Chidori called over from the other side of the station. That's odd, normally we just meet up at Port Island station, but here she is in Iwatodai station. I've noticed that Chidori's personality changed a bit after she lost her memory. Her voice always seemed the same no matter what she was saying, like her emotion wasn't there at all. Of course, I could always see in her face that she did have emotion. She seemed a bit happier now; maybe it was a good thing that she lost her memory.

"Hey Chidori. What brings you to Iwatodai, don't we usually meet up at Port Island Station?"

"Well Yamagishi told me that I should head to your dorm, and to find you as well. Shall we go?" She asked. Back to the dorm? That was never good, what could be going on that Fuuka would ask her directly to come to the dorm.

"Uh-sure!" I answered stupidly.

As we were walking, I couldn't help but notice that she didn't seem like herself today. She looked at the ground the entire time we were walking home. The way she looked kind of resembled how she used to be.

"Junpei?" Chidori stopped. I looked back and waited for her to ask. "Did I always used to be like this? My memory is really hazy, and I know I had to have some kind of a past or I wouldn't be as old as I am now."

I figure I should just tell her the truth, it shouldn't hurt. Plus I couldn't lie to her unless she wanted me to tell her about her past.

"Yep! You haven't changed a bit; you don't have anything to worry about." I didn't really point out that the way she talked was a bit different, but I don't think it matters. Her personality is basically the same.

"Thank you. Junpei… were you hurt when I lost my memory. You seem to be the person closest to me."

"Well I was a little bit, but I was just so overjoyed that-", Shit. I almost blurted out she had died, "t-that you weren't sick anymore." I really hope I did a good job covering that up.

She looked even worse than she did before, which means I failed big time.

"Let's go!" I said, in an attempt to get away from this subject. I grabbed her arm and we entered the dorm.

* * *

"Wait!" I burst up out of my sleep. Huh? I'm in my… dorm room? I thought I was in the Velvet Room. In fact, I don't even remember where I was before that. Geez, why do I have such a big headache. It feels like my head is going to collapse! Maybe I just need to calm down and go get some food or something.

I got up and walked out of my room. I think I'll just get a mad bull from the vending machine, maybe I'll wake up too. Wait a second? Wasn't my head throbbing not even a second ago? It's perfectly fine now it seems. I shouldn't complain though, that headache felt like death.

I grabbed a Mad Bull and walked downstairs. Looks like its noon, I wonder if anyone is actually home. Hey, isn't she that one girl from the Velvet Room. Looks like she's talking to Yukari. Minako was it? I guess she's an alternate me, which is definitely weird to think about. I yawned as I approached them.

"Did you enter here last night?" Yukari looked surprised. What I've gathered is that Yukari wasn't expecting to see Minako.

"I'm telling you Yukari, I live in this dorm, why don't you remember me?" Minako looked about ready to cry. I don't usually talk to people without them asking, but in this case I had to come up with something, and remind her that this isn't her reality

"Minako, don't you remember. You're my sister; you live in Tokyo and decided to move here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner Yukari." Yukari, however, looked really pale. I didn't really understand. Did I scare her or something? Then, as tears started to trickle down her face, I remembered something very grim.

"M-minato!" She cried as she hugged me as tight as she possibly could. I can't believe I forgot about my own death, everyone must've been hurting so much. I returned the hug; it must have been quite a while since she's seen me.

I broke off because Minako looked shocked, after all I just told Yukari that she's my sister. Somehow I just didn't want to tell her that she's me, but also isn't. A little bit confusing.

"Yukari, this is my sister Minako. She moved here from Tokyo, and I was hoping she could stay here with us." I hoped that explanation was sufficient.

"Y-yeah, that's fine." Yukari wiped away any tears she had left. "Hi, I'm Yukari Takeba. It's nice to meet you." At this, Minako shook her head and was suddenly her cheery self again.

"It's nice to meet you too. You already know, but my name is Minako Arisato. Thank you for letting me stay here." Minako bowed.

"No need to be so formal!" I've seen you naked. What the hell? Why did that suddenly spring to mind? "You can just stay in the room that you slept in last night." Then, as if out of nowhere, Junpei walked in with Chidori.

"Fuuka, I'm here with Chidori!" he yelled. Then he set his eyes on me, and he immediately had the dumbest look on his face.

"Minato!" Junpei cheered as he proceeded to give me a hug. It's understandable, I did die after all. "Dude, we all thought you were dead. What happened to you? When did you get back? How did you get back?"

"Stupei! Stop pestering him, we can talk about it later." Ah Stupei, the nickname I've come to miss out of Yukari. I actually feel bad for all of them; I wonder how long I had been presumed dead? Not something I'm willing to ask them though.

"Oh fine, Yukari." he turned to me. "I'm just so glad your back man!" I smiled. I missed them all, even though it had only seemed like a week since I had seen them. They looked so happy.

Even though my headache's gone, I feel a bit… drowsy. Before I knew it I was falling backwards onto the floor. The faces I saw before I blacked out were concerned, and I might've seen Fuuka run down the stairs.

* * *

I'm so overjoyed! Minato's back and I'm not dreaming. It's just too good to be true, but here I am, and there he is. However, my dream was nearly shattered as he fell to the ground, his eyes closed shut.

"Minato!?" I asked. No, he can't die on me again after he's just returned.

All of a sudden Fuuka appeared next to me. I would've been shocked, if I hadn't already witnessed Minato falling onto the ground. She summoned Juno and looked over Minato.

"Don't worry, he's just resting." Fuuka said. She had tears in her eyes; it was her first time seeing Minato again. I got a tinge of hatred for no particular reason, and it just went away as quickly as it came. Weird.

"Oh." Junpei sighed. I, also, let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I'm so glad he isn't dead, I don't know if I could experience that a second time.

"Everyone, I know that this has all been a bit sudden, but despite what has happened we need to discuss something right away." Fuuka announced, wiping away her tears. "We should head to the conference room upstairs."

"I'll take sleepy here to his room; I'll meet you up there." Junpei said. Everyone nodded, and I followed them upstairs. Both Chidori and Minato's sister came with us, which means that Fuuka sensed something in them. It doesn't sound good, and I've had this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen soon.

* * *

My vision was blurry, and I looked to the clock in the left side of the limo. It looks like it's around noon,and we've made a stop somewhere. I looked around and saw that Akihiko was asleep, and Labrys was still in her chamber sleeping, or recovering. The only other person awake was Aigis, who was looking out the window with a happy face.

"Where are we?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"We have arrived at the dormitory." Aigis answered. She got up and started to wake Labrys from her recovery chamber. I should probably go wake Akihiko as well, I'm sure he'll be glad to see this dorm again.

As I got up to go wake up Akihiko, I seemed to still feel a bit drowsy. Before I knew it, I had tripped off of a groove in the limo. I fell on something, or rather someone. Akihiko opened his eyes, and my eyes met his. It was too late that I realized the position we had been set in. I blushed a hint and jumped off of Akihiko and looked away.

"W-what were you doing Mitsuru?" Akihiko looked alarmed. He was blushing too, and it was odd to see, considering how tough Akihiko was.

"Well, I went to wake you up and…" I was still a bit surprised myself, I found the words trail off into a soft mumble. I quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, we have arrived at the dorm. Are you ready to see everyone again?" I asked. I was happy to be seeing all of our old SEES members again. Akihiko threw a fist in the air.

"Hell yeah! I wonder if they've improved." Well I should've guessed, Akihiko sort of has a one-track mind and it happens to be about strength.

"Let's just go. I haven't informed them yet, so it should surprise them." I turned around and walked out of the limo. I started off toward the dormitory, and ended up standing in front of the door. Akihiko put his hand on my shoulder and nodded at me. I opened the door and no one was inside the living room.

"I guess no one's home." Akihiko said as he walked inside. I can't say I'm surprised that no one was here to greet us. It is golden week after all, I'm sure everyone is out enjoying the holiday.

"Let's not be too hasty. We still haven't checked the rest of the floors." I said. I walked toward the stairs and started up them. When I reached the top, to my right I saw Iori walking out of an old members room. It brought back bad memories of him so I just decided to forget it by talking to Iori.

"Misturu-san? Man all sorts of crazy things are happening today." Junpei said, putting his hands behind his head. He put on a big grin, and he chuckled. No matter how questionable his behavior, I missed Iori.

"Oh, I've gotta hurry upstairs, we're having a meeting. You can join us now that you're here." Junpei waved and headed up the stairs. A meeting? Has something happened that I should be aware of? Did Fuuka inform every one of our exploits in the T.V.? We all need to catch up on what's been going on.

I headed downstairs to go get Akihiko, who was helping Aigis carry Labrys inside, who was apparently still resting.

"Everyone, we need to reconvene in the conference room upstairs. It looks like we have some things to catch up on, and some things to inform people of." I said. Akihiko nodded and set down labrys on the wall, and he and Aigis followed my steps up the stairs.

I wonder if those other persona-users are going to follow in our footsteps. I told them to stay out of this, but I know I'm not going to convince them. They seemed to have a strong resolution towards finding the truth.

For right now, I'm going to have a discussion with all our SEES members. I hope they all still want to be a part of SEES, because we're going to need all the help we can get. I don't have the best feeling for what's to come.

* * *

**Shorter chapter compared to the last one, which is kind of a dick move considering it took me so long to upload. But have no fear, I'm going to try to make the next chapter a long one. **

**With that out of the way I'd first like to direct you to my profile page. I know nobody really looks at profile descriptions, but I have something set up to help build upon my profile. So check that out if you'd like. **

**Next item is my other story ideas. Now, for those of you interested I am thinking about other stories to go alongside this. I'd like your opinon on what you'd like to see the most though. I'm thinking I want to do it on:**

**-Fairy Tail/Kingdom Hearts (Crossover)  
-Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
-Bleach, Naruto, OR a crossover of both.**

**I have other story ideas, yeah, but this is what i'm leaning towards and would like you to tell me about in the review section. I could set up a poll too, if that would be easier for everyone. **

**That's all, I'm sorry if you don't think it belongs in this author note, but if you don't care you don't have to read it.**

**Please review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when i get reviews. Anyway, see you next chapter!**

_Next Time- "Catching up"_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Training Patience

**Hey guys, I hope you are all having a fantastic 2013 so far!**

**I know what you're all thinking. Why the hell haven't I been uploading?!**

**Well the answer is simple. I was caught up in schoolwork, I was reading manga, and playing a bunch of new games to the point where I now have a massive backlog. TBH, I kind of just forgot about it for a while. I had about half the chapter done back in November and I never touched it again until today. **

**So I am extremely sorry about not uploading recently, and I will try and break that habit. I should be able to keep up a regular uploading schedule, but of course I did say that last time. **

**Anyway, without further ado and long awaited, let us get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anthing that has to do with the Persona franchise. It all belongs to ATLUS, and they are the real genius of the whole thing. So I don't own jack except for any of the possible OC's that I will create in the chapters to come.**

**KICK IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- "Training Patience"**

_Yu Narukami -7:00 AM_

"Well, it looks like we're going to say goodbye to Inaba for a while." Chie said as we stood waiting in the train station. With us were all of the investigation team, along with Dojima-san and Nanako-chan. Naoto had some quick business to take care of before she came to the train station.

"I've always wanted to visit the big city." Nanako said happily. I smiled seeing that she was so happy. I thought that maybe she would be sad to leave Inaba. I was a bit sad leaving Inaba for the first time, I couldn't imagine how Nanako would feel leaving her hometown."How did you manage to convince all of our parents to let us go to Port Island?" Yosuke asked Dojima-san.

"Well it sure wasn't easy, but in the end I somehow managed to convince everyone that you're in good hands." Dojima-san chuckled as he peered over the railing at Inaba. "I bought you guys a year in Port Island. Hopefully that's enough for what you need to do." I'm not sure exactly what Dojima-san had to say, but it sure worked wonders if everyone was able to go in the end.

"I need to make a phone call. Still need to call my nephews parents. I'll be back in a minute." Dojima-san walked off to the side and pulled out his phone.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Nanako-chan said as she walked to the station restrooms. I told her to hurry up or the train might get here. As she was out of sight, I noticed a familiar face walking up to the train station.

"Hey Naoto-kun." I waved. She tipped her detective cap in response, and continued walking up. Looks like those casual clothes didn't last long, as she now had her usual apparel on, detective robes and cap. I'm surprised she didn't have a pipe.

"Wow Kanji-kun, those glasses look really weird on you." Rise said looking at Kanji's face. He blushed and turned away.

"Gah, will you quit it already! I don't need to hear it twice." Kanji said irritated. Rise always got on Kanji's nerves; it's just part of her personality.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen you wear glasses outside of the TV. Why are you wearing them now?" Yosuke asked stretched out onto one of the waiting benches.

"I lost my contacts, so I had to wear something. I can't see nothin' without 'em." Kanji said, tapping his feet impatiently for the train to come.

"You should wear them more often. They kind of fit you." Chie said yawning. She must not have gotten much sleep.

"Shut up." Kanji said awkwardly. He started fidgeting with his glasses making sure they were on right. He puts up a facade that he doesn't care, but everyone knows that he does.

"When does the train get here?" Yosuke whined impatiently. The train was supposed to arrive around 5 minutes ago. I don't blame him for complaining, but I'm sure there was just a hold up at the tram station or something.

"Not sure. Maybe there was some sort of malfunction." Yukiko suggested. I suppose that the wires could be disconnected somewhere.

"While we're waiting, I think we should discuss what we are going to do first." I said. It was now or later, and I thought it might be best we go over this before we go to Port Island.

"Maybe we should see if the midnight channel is in Port Island after we meet our new persona users." Yosuke suggested. It was a good idea, I'd never really thought about whether or not the midnight channel was in other cities.

"I agree. We don't have any leads as to the whereabouts of the suspect. Our best chance would be to check the TV's in Port Island." Naoto was staring off into the distance, thinking about the case most likely.

"Alright, we'll check the TV's then." Before I had the chance to say anything else, the tram came into view.

"Finally." Yosuke said standing up. "Yo Ted, wake up." Yosuke threw his coffee can at him and Teddy shot up off the bench.

"WAH!" He was in a kung-fu stance ready to fend off the attackers that had seemingly scared him to death. Little did he know his attacker was a wild Yosuke.

"The train is here." I said to get Teddy out of defense mode. He relaxed a bit and yawned.

"Phew, I thought I was under attack. I was so scared!" He exclaimed. Just then Nanako walked out of the bathroom.

"Where's dad?" She asked me.

"Last he told me he was making a phone call. Hold on, I'll go get him." I walked down the steps. I'm pretty sure I heard Teddy go on about how cute something was and Yosuke getting annoyed.

"Dojima-san, the train is here." He turned just as he was finishing a conversation. He hung up and turned toward me.

"Alright, it looks like your parents are in Port Island right now. We can meet up with them and discuss what we are going to do." He sighed. "They don't seem too thrilled with the idea. Hopefully we can work something out." I wasn't surprised. It's not as if my parents don't care, they just want me to be with them, rather than with someone else. I only came to Inaba in the first place because I had to go somewhere when they were away.

"Ok." Is all I said, and we walked up to the train. We followed behind everyone else, and I looked over my shoulder at Inaba. I never liked leaving here, but I had somewhere else to go. Somewhere else to make memories and probably save the world again.

_8:15 A.M. – Nearing Port Island_

It had been about an hour since we boarded. I was sitting next to Yosuke in the back with myself in the window seat. The row to the left of us had Chie and Yukiko, and Yukiko was in the window seat. In the row above us, we had Naoto in the seat directly in front of mine, and Kanji to her left. Don't ask me how Kanji was able to work up the nerve to sit next to Naoto. The row above Chie and Yukiko seated Teddy and Rise. They were both sleeping, with Teddy in the window seat. Dojima-san and Nanako were in the front of this car.

While Chie and Yukiko were talking, and I heard some stuttering over on Kanji's end, I was staring out the window. This was a habit I seemed to form whenever I was in any form of transportation that had a window. I don't really know where the enjoyment comes from, but I always seem to just look at the landscape. It made time fly pretty fast.

"Hey, you still like Yukiko?" Yosuke whispered next to my head, making sure that the girls didn't hear. It was a random question, but it didn't really phase me.

"Yes." I said turning to him. I wasn't lying, I did still prefer Yukiko. It just hasn't crossed my mind in quite a while.

"You ever going to make a move on her? She's all yours man, I have no chance anyways." I stopped to think about it. Being friends was nice enough, but there was always this feeling I had wanting something more out of it all. Maybe things could work out romantically…

"Dude, you're spacing out. Look, all I'm saying is that she isn't going to stay a free woman forever. You saw all the guys around her in our last school. Now we are going to a new school for a while, and she could be taken by anyone. Now's your chance if you truly want it." That is true. Everyone asked out Yukiko back in Inaba. I think the whole male population in our high school had asked her out. Maybe it is time to step it up a little.

"I'll think about it." I said, and I continued to stare out of the window.

"Hah, the man of many words are we?" I didn't respond to that.

We didn't really talk much after that. I continued to stare out the window, making out the bits and pieces of chatter that went on around me. I heard Kanji fending off Naoto, who was concerned with his health. I heard Chie talking to Yukiko about getting a boyfriend instead of turning everyone down all the time. She actually may have looked at me while they were talking, but it was hard to tell. Rise and Teddy were sleeping on each other's heads, snoring away. It was actually pretty peaceful, except for Kanji who was being his awkward self.

"Next stop: Tatsumi, Port Island." An announcer squeaked above our heads.

"Finally, I can see Mitsuru-senpai again!" Yosuke cheered with glee. I couldn't blame him; Mitsuru was wearing quite the outfit when we had seen her. I also was curious as to whether or not we could work with her.

Apparently, Chie wasn't too happy with Yosuke's new found love and punched him square in the face. It wasn't pretty to see. I thought I may have heard his skull crack.

"OWW!" His scream sounded all throughout the car. He was cradling his face against both his hands sitting sideways in the chair.

"What the hell was that?!" Yosuke said. He didn't sound too happy, but I guess after a blow like that no one would be happy.

"Stop thinking weird stuff!" She retorted. She crossed her arms, shifted her body forward, and wired her eyes shut. She looked really upset, and Yosuke was glaring at her like he was ready to pounce.

I thought maybe I should stop the fight that was about to break out, and I was already about to grab Yosuke when the train started to slow down. I think Yosuke realized it too because he lowered his hands and looked out the window.

"Looks like we're here" Kanji said. He stood up and went over to Rise and Teddy.

"You two, get up. We're here." He poked Teddy and he shot up, knocking Rise out of her sleep.

"Are we there yet?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. He looked pretty drowsy, obviously not a morning person.

"Yeah, we just got here. Get your asses up." The train stopped and Kanji started out behind Dojima-san and Nanako. We all followed after him, with Yosuke in the back still grumbling on about a stupid meat lover.

Once we watched the train leave, we walked through the street towards our destination. We were following Dojima-san, and hopefully he knew where he was going or we'd all be lost. We had been walking for about 20 minutes, when we came upon a building. Dojima-san told us it was the the Minatodai Dormitory and that we should go in and explain ourselves. He told us he was staying on the other side of the city and gave us his cell and address in case of an emergency.

After he left with Nanako-chan, we all stood side-by-side staring at the entrance to the dorm. I knew we were all thinking the same thing. Inside this dorm there were people just like us, who were living ordinary lives and were given special powers. We already knew some of them, and I knew two other contractors were also inside.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I said, walking up to the door and pushing it open. In hindsight, it may have been a better idea to knock first.

We all piled in and Kanji shut the door behind us. There was no one on the first floor, so they must've been somewhere else. We all went our separate ways and searched the floor to see what was here.

"You think they're home?" Yosuke mumbled to himself. We still had the other floors to check out, and I couldn't help but feel they were in here.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't have just barged in here. What if they aren't home?" Yukiko asked, walking up to a couch.

"Well, we might as well search the other levels." Naoto said as she walked up the stairwell. It was odd hearing that from a detective, who would technically be breaking and entering right now. You would think it would bother her a little bit that she may be breaking the law.

"I'm with her. No one is down here." Yosuke followed Naoto up the stairs. Well, why not? I followed Naoto's lead and walked up the stairwell.

Yosuke was checking the second floor, and Naoto-kun was going up another level. I could hear everyone else following us up.

I figured that everyone else could handle the lower floors, so I followed my gut instinct and went up higher. Naoto had stopped on the third floor, and I had advanced up to the fourth. I heard talking behind the door that lay in front of me and I stopped a few feet from the handle.

"Hey, I hear talking behind that door." Chie said walking up next to me. Yukiko wasn't too far behind, and I felt better about opening the door now. My hand reached out for the handle.

"Here goes nothing." I pulled the door towards me and faced what lie behind.

Inside was a group of people sitting around a table. Their attention, of course, was now on me. To the left I could see a very large projector screen that didn't seem to be on at the moment. Everything else was pretty normal; I'd guess this is the room where these guys devised their strategies or something. It kind of reminded me of a war room. Everyone was staring at me and I stood motionless. Two of them stood up, the only two that I recognized. Minato and Minako.

"Hey." I said, as the two walked up to me. "Sorry for barging in, but we have some things we would like to discuss with you all". Yukiko and Chie had moved into the room ahead of me.

A girl with a heart choker and a pink striped shirt stood up, looking at Minato. "Who are th-"

All of a sudden, there was a change in atmosphere and the dormitory shook. Everything was tinted dark yellow and a faded green. It felt colder too, like we had just dropped 10 degrees. Everything was foggy, almost like… The Midnight Channel.

* * *

**A bit short? Eh, whatever.**

**I give kudos to those who can find a reference I made with Chie, and anyone that noticed the pun in the title.**

**Anyway's, I thank you all for reading my stuff and waiting ever so patiently for this chapter, and I hope to not take about 5 months this time. Also, you should all check out my profile page because I need to fill that thing up.**

**As always, please review and give me your thoughts. I only want to make this better. I also listened to some people last chapter who were confused about who was speaking. I decided to put the name of the person who I switch to before I change viewpoints. However, this chapter wasn't a good example because I stayed on Yu the entire time.**

**Thanks a lot, Fira out!**

**Stick around next time for:**

_Chapter 5- Attack in the real world_


End file.
